secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
An intelligent species that resembles a large snake with some human-like characteristics. Rani Nagi (voiced by Susan Blakeslee), Hindi for "queen of the Nagas", is a four-armed Naga and the queen of her race first seen in Once More the Nightmare Factory, When V.V. Argost captures Fiskerton, he calls her in to see if Fiskerton is Kur. She uses a relic forged from Kur's own essence which is said to glow in the presence of it's master. When the artifact fails to glow, Argost asks her why the picture of Fiskerton was in Kur's tomb. She identifies him as a Lemurian, saying he can lead Argost to Kur. She then leaves before Doc charges in to face Argost. She later follows Zak, Doyle, Fiskerton, and Abby to Shangri-La in order to learn where Kur is located. After a brutal battle in which she mostly holds her own against the family, she is finally defeated by Fiskerton. Female is sand colored with a four arms , but male is green in color and missing a pair of arms (external differences such as pair of extra arms is actually not uncommon in nature for example male green anaconda has small rudemental legs on it's tail). They are highly intelligent, can use telepathy and can control any serpent throught telephathy, included the Kumari Kadam sea serpent. It was also seen in episode Target: Fiskerton and The Atlas Pin where we first time see male version. The Naga relic First seen in Once More the Nightmare Factory, The Naga relic can sense where Kur are as it glows glows in varying degrees of brightness depending on proximity to Kur. It has a shape of a dragon's head and its color is yellow with red eyes. It was once stolen by V.V Argost in the episode The Atlas Pin, he attended to fly around the world with it, seeking for Kur. When the Saturdays took the Naga relic away from Argost, Fiskerton decided that he'll use his instinct to find Kur instead of using the artifact since it's full of dark magic, throwing it off the airship. It hit the ground and was broken into pieces but later, Doyle recovered it. In Shadows of Lemuria, we can see that sometimes, the artifact glowed yellow when it repaired itself, however because Zak- the real Kur hadn't been close to it and when he's actually came close enough, Doyle quickly covered with a cloth so we don't know if it glowed or not. In Kur Rising, it glows very bright at the Antartic creature with Zak and Fisk inside its stomach, but when Zak and Fisk are ejected from "Kur", the device stops glowing so brightly near "Kur" and starts glowing brightly again torward Zak. Then, Zak's eyes also start to glow yellow and a symbol appearts to be the lettter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur stone as if they're responding to the device in everyone's shock, stating that Zak is the real Kur the whole time. Theory It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Naga herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Drew once said to Doyle that the relic was full of dark magic, it would twist the personality of its user ( or the one it effects( i.e Kur)), or Rani Naga could have taken control of the ancient Kur beacause it was a serpent or a Dragon. Trivia It is possible that Rani Nagi's name is Serpentine Lady since Argost called her that when he had Fiskerton in Weird World. Gallery File:10000000000 - Copy (34) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (26) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (49) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:252040401 photo.jpg File:10000000000 (37) - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (75) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:33455(6) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:1000 (94).jpg File:10000000000 (151) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (112) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (26) - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 (30) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 - Copy (72) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 - Copy (81) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000 - Copy (35) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg File:10000000000_(119).jpg|thumb]] Category:Villains Category:Kur Category:Kur Category:Kur Category:Villains Category:Kur Category:Villains Category:Kur Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Cryptid Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Villains Category:Cryptid Category:Kur Category:Cryptid